


Multipurpose

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1_million_words_bingo [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce woul rather be somewhere other than where he is</p><p>1_million_ words bingo; prompt: scarf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multipurpose

He wound the scarf around his neck and pulled the collar of his leather jacket up to prevent the cold wind from creeping inside his jacket. He hated winter, especially after spending so much time in the tropics and India. He just wanted to go back to bed and curl up against Tony, forgetting about anything but the feel of his lover's body against his. He couldn't though, he had obligations, he promised he would spend the day at the women's shelter. Tucking the ends of the scarf tighter into his jacket, Bruce smiled as he wondered how Tony would look tied to the bed with scarf.


End file.
